


Edging

by wamomo



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Edgeplay, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wamomo/pseuds/wamomo
Summary: He loved how she’d cling to his hair, pulling it slightly, whimpering against his mouth to keep going. (Mankinktober: Everyday (or who knows) a different prompt and ship. Could range between limes and lemons, maybe fluff.)
Relationships: Iron Maiden Jeanne/Tao Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Edging

He could always tell she was close because of how she’d tense up completely when he was fucking her, it was like she’d turn to stone. He could feel her walls against his swallowed cock, pushing against it with the strength of her pelvic floor. That’s exactly when he’d stop. 

And exactly when she’d start begging.

He loved how she’d cling to his hair, pulling it slightly, whimpering against his mouth to keep going, _oh please Ren don’t stop now_. It drove him nuts.

He grabbed her jaw with one hand and tried to force her mouth open, he looked at her straight in the eyes and licked her lips and sucked on her tongue, he loved how wet everything about her felt.

He knew her well by now, enough to know she’d lose her patience if he ignored her sex long enough, he knew she’d try to take charge, almost blinded by how much her body craved his inside her. When he felt her twitch under him, he grabbed her by the wrists, so small and fragile on his grip, and with his free hand he took his cock and started rubbing her sex with it. He couldn’t help but groan when he felt her wet folds against his tip.

She could always tell when he was about to cum because he'd want nothing but to kiss her wetly and bite her neck. She'd slow her rhythm little by little, and she could feel his hands searching hungrily for her ass, trying to push himself deeper in her. 

She knew that if she moaned his name slowly enough, he could come close to loosing it, she loved how he let out little moans and sighs whenever she stroked his dick, and how his eyes would go blank whenever she spit on it while looking at him.

It was the way in which they would torture one another, denying to themselves that sweet relieve that would often come at the same time, but not before putting on a fight.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. I'm going to experiment with different writing styles. This is unbeta'd. I'm sorry if it's terrible, I'm so thankful you read it (if you really did), it means a lot to me.


End file.
